


Honey

by did_you_say_justice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flashback fic, Fluff, M/M, Misuse of chocolate syrup, So Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_you_say_justice/pseuds/did_you_say_justice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey is sweet and lasts forever, much like the love Shouyou and Kozume share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is the first fic I've ever written. I might do this more.

The light sun filtered through the curtains as the smell of freshly brewed tea filled the air. Kozume stirred, rolling over to find himself alone in bed. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up, popping his neck to release the tension from sleeping curled up next to Shouyou. He smiled warmly, recalling last night. It was their 6 year anniversary, and they spent the night under their massive collection of blankets.

  
“Whoa! Kozu you just zoomed past them!”  
Kozume was pressed against Shouyou’s side, feeling every movement the other made.

  
“It’s only Mario Kart, Shouyou.” Kozume shook his head a little. Shouyou always over reacted. It was his most prominent feature.

  
“Yeah, but it’s still impressive! You’re so great at video games and I still don’t understand how.” Kenma was further interrupted with light kisses being placed on his cheek, trailing down his neck.

  
“Shouyou, I’m trying to play.” He complained, leaning into the kisses not actually wanting him to stop.

  
“I love you, Kozume.” Shouyou smiled against him. Shouyou turned to give him a a slow tender kiss, pulling away with lidded eyes.

  
“I love you, too,” Shouyou kissed him again, “No you can’t play the next round I’m on a streak.”

  
“Man! You saw right through me!” Shouyou groaned without any bite. He pulled Kozume closer as they kissed again, soon forgetting the DS midst the tangled sheets.

  
Kozume stood up with the comforter draped across his shoulders. Shuffling his feet, he made his way to their kitchen. The creak of the dinning chair being pulled out from under the stained and scratched table alerted Shouyou of his entrance. He turned with a smile out shinning the sun, almost falling off of his stool.

  
“Morning Kozu!” He stumbled as he regained his balance.

  
“Morning,” Kozume smiled as he sat down, taking notice of the tea in front of him.

  
“I made you some tea. It’s probably cool enough to drink by now.” Hinata continued reaching for something off the top shelf. “I was going to wake you after I made some of my own but I can’t. Get. The. Honey.”

  
Kozume hummed as he took a sip of the tea in his mug decorated with cat paws. A small cat adorned the handle as it was made to look like it was playing in the drink. It had become an unspoken rule that this mug was his since high school. That first year ended with sleep overs with snow on the ground and gaming under warm blankets with home made cocoa.

  
“Here,” Shouyou offered, holding out the same paw printed mug, “Mom made hot chocolate!”

  
Kozume accepted the warm mug, taking a sip and jolting slightly in pain.

  
“Oh sorry! It’s a little hot,” Shouyou apologized, earning a small glare from Kozume as he sat back down. He paused and started to laugh. “Kenma, you’re just like a cat!”

  
“Am not.”

  
“Are too!” Shouyou grinned, turning slightly to face him better. “Glad I picked that mug. You can connect with it.”

  
He earned himself another glare that had no real threat to it. He looked down at his mug, his face softening. Kozume rubbed his finger over the handle, tracing the tiny cat.

  
“Ah! Got it!” Shouyou exclaimed,

interrupting Kozume’s thoughts. Shouyou grinned and forced the jar of honey open, eagerly digging his fingers into the jar and letting some pour into his mouth before licking it off his fingers. Kozume stood up, reaching over to wipe some of the honey off of his cheek.

  
“You’re making a mess,” Kozume muttered, licking the honey off of his fingers.

  
“Haha! Sorry Kozu!” Shouyou had always been making a mess, but Kozume didn’t mind.

  
Back when they were in college, Shouyou always came over to his dorm to play video games, always bringing some kind of junk food. They were slouched against the bed, Shouyou falling of rainbow road as Kozume finished in first.

  
“Ah! Not again!” He exclaimed, tugging on his hair in frustration.

  
“If you would pay attention more, you’d probably do a lot better,” Kozume ate a mouth full of his ice cream topped with gummies and crushed Oreos.

  
“You could’ve not blue shelled me when I was in first place,” Shouyou muttered, only obtaining a shrug from Kozume.  
“It’s not my fault.”

  
“I need a shot!”

  
Kozume raised an eyebrow. “We don’t have alcohol, Shouyou,”

  
“We have Chocolate syrup!” He reached over in a haste to grab the bottle. Before Kozume could take it from him, he had already covered himself in syrup, filling his mouth with it. He swallowed it with a shiver.

  
“Ah! That’s a lot of chocolate,” He exasperated, sticking his tongue out.

  
“Yeah, it’s literally melted chocolate,” Kozume stated, getting the the towels near by, cleaning up the mess. “I just cleaned this blanket Shouyou.”

  
“Sorry, Kenma!” Shouyou reached to grab for the rest of the roll, bumping his hand into Kozume’s. They paused and looked at each other, faces growing red. Kozume leaned over and kissed him. The stains on their clothes took five washes before they finally come out.

  
Kozume kept his hand cupped on Shouyou’s cheek, his face softening under the touch. A drop of honey ran down his cheek. Kozume pressed a kiss to stop it from dropping on his clothes.

  
“You should be more careful,” Kozume advised, rubbing his thumb over where he kissed.

  
Shouyou laughed and pulled him into a kiss, smiling against his mouth.

  
“I love you,” Shouyou breathed in between kisses. Kozume pulled back and traced a finger along his jaw.

  
“I love you too.”

  
Kozume pulled back in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around him, hands tangling in Shouyou’s messy hair. He felt at ease, and wished the moment could last for ever. It never did, but Kozume knew there would be more to look forward to. That was enough.

  
“You taste like honey.”

  
“I just ate some, Kozu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a mutual on tumblr! Follow me on tumblr or send me messages. My URL is Oikawa-irl


End file.
